NATHAL
by Jogag Busang
Summary: Padahal, kita berdua sering merayakan Natal. Namun, mengapa kita perlu melakukan kebohongan? [NaruHina] for Event #NHCN17'18


**NATHAL**

 **Oleh: Jogag Busang**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan materil dari fanfiksi ini**

 **Dedicated for:**

 **#NHCN17'18**

 **Tema: Natal**

 **[Summary: Padahal, kita berdua sering merayakan Natal. Namun, mengapa kita juga sering melakukan kebohongan?]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NEVER**

 **.**

 _Salju pada Natal ke sembilan turun, menutupi tanah menjadi lautan gurun_

 _Dingin dan suci, menyambut hari mulia yang diberkati_

 _Sejuta bibir mengucapkan nyanyian, membunyikan bisikan_

 _Kami tidak berdaya tanpa Dia, tanpa Dia kami tidaklah berdaya_

 _Lilin menyala, ada milyaran dosa yang bergerak mengudara_

 _Kami di sini selalu berdoa:_

" _Jadi sama seperti oleh ketidaktaatan satu orang, semua orang telah menjadi orang berdosa. Demikian pula oleh ketaatan satu orang, semua orang menjadi orang benar." [Roma, 5:19]_

 **.**

Pertama kali aku melihatnya adalah saat perayaan natal ke sembilan. Waktu itu salju turun dengan lebat dan cuaca berangin. Udara di malam hari yang seharusnya dipenuhi dengan kemuliaan menyambut esok hari kelahiran Sang Juru Selamat mendadak menjadi muram, tapi aku dan keluargaku berusaha untuk bersemangat dan khusyuk menjalani misa di malam hari tersebut. Karena keluargaku adalah Hyuuga, sebuah marga keluarga yang cukup terpandang di kota Mineth, maka kami tidak boleh bermalas-malasan untuk menyambut Natal.

Ada sebuah tradisi yang biasa dilakukan oleh orang-orang yang tinggal di kota Mineth, yakni tujuh hari sebelum tanggal 25, mereka akan menjalani puasa sampai menjelang tanggal 25, sebuah upaya pembersihan dosa sebelum hari suci itu. Di setiap malam, kami melakukan misa yang lebih khusyuk dan hening. Kami sangat mendalami makna misa, apalagi jika sudah memasuki acara ibadah malam Natal, meski aku masih kecil, aku ikut larut dalam keheningan tersebut.

Malam ini juga begitu. Kami melakukan misa seperti biasa. Menyanyikan lagu Gita Sorga Bergema dengan pemahaman secara mendalam. Selesai misa, keluargaku akan bercakap-cakap dengan warga Mineth yang lain tentang persiapan Natal di keesokan harinya. Warga Mineth memang memiliki acara khusus di hari Natal yang dinamai dengan acara Keluarga Mineth. Aku tidak terlalu mengerti susunan acaranya, tetapi aku sangat senang, setiap anak sangat menyukai acara tersebut.

Tetapi pada malam itu, kota Mineth kedatangan sebuah keluarga baru, yakni keluarga Uzumaki yang beranggotakan tiga orang. Kudengar keluarga tersebut memiliki seorang anak lelaki yang berumuran sama denganku. Mereka datang dari kota Amega. Ternyata rumah keluarga tersebut bersebelahan dengan rumahku. Rumahnya kecil dan sederhana. Aku tidak bermaksud sombong, tapi tinggal di rumah keluarga besar Hyuuga yang megah telah memberiku pengetahuan untuk berhati-hati dengan tetangga di sekitar rumahku.

Bermaksud menjadi tetangga yang baik, orang tuaku ingin menyambut keluarga Uzumaki. Aku disuruh oleh ibuku untuk mengantarkan roti jahe khas Natal. Sebagai anak pertama, aku harus memberi contoh yang baik untuk adik perempuanku, Hanabi. Kuambil toples berisi kue jahe yang diluarnya ada hiasan pita berwarna merah.

Malam semakin dingin. Aku semakin mengetatkan syalku untuk menghalau bekunya udara.

Sekitar lima menit kemudian, langkah kakiku sampai di depan sebuah pintu kayu dengan gagang pintunya yang berwarna hijau. Kuketuk pintu itu.

"Permisi! Apakah di sini keluarga Uzumaki?" seruku sekeras mungkin. Aku tahu betul sebenarnya jika suaraku lirih dan aku jadi sering diejek karena hal ini, padahal aku merasa itu sudah sangat keras, ternyata tidak.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Aku memperhatikan jendela yang gelap. Aku berniat untuk mengintip lewat jendela, mengecek apakah keluarga Uzumaki ada di dalam. Namun kosen jendela yang mulai rapuh membuatku batal untuk mengintip.

Aku memutuskan untuk mengetuk pintu lagi. "Permisi! Apakah di sini keluarga—"

 _ **Praaang!**_

Sebuah suara pecahan kaca terdengar nyaring di telingaku. Tidak salah lagi, asal suaranya dari dalam.

Mendadak imajinasiku membayangkan film Kitty Jessie, sebuah film kartun anak-anak kesukaanku di mana di sebuah episode, Jessie, si pemeran utama, menjatuhkan gelas berisi air panas yang akan diminumnya. Dan hal ini membuatku berpikir, apakah suara tadi adalah suara gelas kaca yang pecah?

 _ **Praaang! Praaang! Praaang!**_

Kali ini suaranya beruntun, ada suara wanita dan laki-laki yang marah-marah. Tiba-tiba aku merasa takut. Tidak mungkin itu hanya suara gelas saja, kan? Aku jadi teringat film dewasa yang sering ditonton oleh ibuku, di mana seorang laki-laki melempari wanita dengan piring.

Cukup! Mengapa aku membayangkan hal yang aneh-aneh?

Walau aku takut, aku memutuskan untuk mengetuk pintu lagi. Aku tidak mau mengecewakan orang tuaku jika aku gagal memberikan kue jahe ini. Aku tidak ingin gagal menebar kebaikan.

"Permisi! Apakah di sini keluarga Uzumaki?" seruku lantang, lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

Tidak ada jawaban lagi. Tidak terdengar suara barang pecah lagi (aku menyimpulkan suara yang pecah itu adalah sejenis barang, terserah). Selama satu menit, aku tetap berdiri di depan pintu seperti anak bodoh, jadi aku memutuskan untuk pergi saja. Aku sudah tidak peduli jika nantinya akan dimarahi oleh ibuku.

 _Ceklek._

Suara pintu terbuka, aku sangat yakin itu suara pintu saking seringnya bermain petak umpet dengan Hanabi (Hanabi selalu bersembunyi di belakang pintu yang membuatku mudah untuk menemukannya, begitulah ceritanya).

Kubalikkan tubuhku. Dari netra abu-abuku, kulihat seorang anak lelaki berusia sembilan tahun, dengan pakaian hem kotak-kotak, tersenyum ke arahku.

"Maaf menunggu lama. Ada apa?" tanyanya langsung, suaranya terdengar sangat ceria.

Dan suara ceria itulah yang membuatku melupakan adegan barang yang pecah tadi.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ini, ibuku menyuruhku untuk memberi kue jahe, katanya sebagai ucapan selamat datang di kota Mineth," balasku sambil tersenyum, berusaha mengingat kata-kata yang diajarkan oleh ibuku.

Senyumnya semakin terkembang saat menerima toples yang kusodorkan. "Terima kasih."

Lampu di dalam rumah baru saja dinyalakan.

"Naruto! Siapa yang ada di luar itu?!"

Seruan dari dalam rumah tidak hanya mengagetkanku, tetapi juga menyentak senyuman lelaki berambut pirang yang ada di hadapanku.

"Cepat pergi dari sini!" desisnya tiba-tiba. Tangan kirinya yang bebas mendorong punggungku untuk segera pergi.

Sedikit bingung, tetapi aku menurutinya. Padahal aku sudah merencanakan untuk berkenalan dengannya, kini rencanaku gagal.

"Berjalanlah dengan cepat! Hati-hati!" bisiknya di telingaku sebelum aku berjalan pergi.

Aku menuruti perintahnya karena aku sadar dia memang benar. Entah apa aku tidak terlalu mengerti, tetapi instingku menyuruhku untuk menghindari kedua orang tua anak itu yang akan muncul. Aku juga sempat melihat lengan lelaki tadi yang terlihat memar. Aku jelas tidak sempat menanyakannya karena sudah keburu pergi atau istilah kasarnya, aku dipaksa pergi.

Setelah aku tiba di rumah, aku segera pergi ke kamar. Kamarku terletak di lantai bawah, bersebelahan dengan tembok rumah si keluarga Uzumaki.

Ketika aku berbaring, aku mendengar suara barang-barang yang dibanting (kuasumsikan barang) serta suara bentakan-bentakan kasar yang diiringi suara tangisan teredam seorang anak lelaki.

Malam itu, aku tidak bisa tidur dengan pulas seperti biasanya, karena pikiranku sibuk mereka-reka. Sekarang aku cukup mengerti, apa penyebab lengan anak lelaki berambut pirang tadi terlihat memar.

 **.**

 **ANGRY**

 **.**

 _Ganjil sekali pagi ini, ada suara dari langit yang hendak menyambut mentari_

 _Terbit dan menyapa hati semua manusia yang bernapas di atas bumi_

 _Tanpa menyadari ada kemarahan yang bercampur dalam heningnya sunyi_

 _Menggema, menimbulkan kegoncangan, sekilas saja_

 _Wajah-wajah tak tahu, saling menatap membisu_

 _Kami di sini berusaha untuk terus berdoa:_

" _Jika kita tahu bagaimana ia harus berbat baik, tetapi dia tidak melakukannya, dia berdosa." [Yakobus, 4:17]_

 **.**

Keesokan harinya, di mana acara Keluarga Mineth dilaksanakan, aku dan adikku berdandan lama sekali. Kami ingin tampil secantik dan semenarik mungkin di acara itu. Aku mengenakan gaun berwarna putih dengan lengan panjang selutut, dipadukan dengan kaos kaki tebal dan sepatu berbulu yang hangat. Terakhir, aku melilitkan syal berwarna merah di leherku.

Semua keluarga berbondong-bondong mendatangi gereja. Misa akan dimulai pukul delapan nanti. Keluargaku selalu hadir lebih awal, mendahului keluarga yang lain. Tapi selain keluargaku, aku melihat ada anak lain yang juga sudah hadir. Dia duduk sendiri di bangku gereja, tanpa ada orang tua yang menemaninya.

Aku hendak menghampirinya, tapi aku harus menjaga adikku (ibuku sedang bertugas menjadi pemandu liturgis dan mengurus acara Keluarga Mineth, seperti itulah). Akhirnya, aku hanya bisa memandanginya dari jauh. Entah mengapa, aku merasa mual setiap kali mengingat memar di lengannya yang berwarna keunguan, ditambah lagi memar baru di wajahnya yang berusaha ditutupi dengan bedak Oligo (bedak kesukaan anak-anak di Mineth).

Aku kemudian melambai kepadanya dengan bersemangat dan anak lelaki berambut pirang itu balas melambai kepadaku. Wajahnya selalu ceria, sangat senang biar pun keadaannya seperti itu. Dia mengenakan kemeja panjang berwarna oranye dengan motif kotak-kotak yang dipadukan dengan celana berwarna abu-abu. Dia memakai _sweater_ untuk menghalau udara dingin.

Misa dimulai. Kami semua menjalaninya dengan khusyuk. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana di kota lain perayaan Natal, tapi di sini, di kota Mineth yang serba religius, perayaan Natal selalu berada dalam keheningan. Sepintas memang tidak semarak, namun masih ada acara Keluarga Mineth nanti yang bagiku tidak akan membosankan.

Kami lalu menyanyikan lagu _We Wish You Mery Christmas_ sesuai instruksi dari ibuku. Lagu ini sangat kusukai. Jika sedang jail, aku menyanyikannya dengan nada yang berbeda, terlalu ceria dan kuselingi dengan kata-kata buatanku sendiri untuk mengata-ngatai adikku. Aku selalu melakukannya di malam Natal jika sempat, sebelum aku ketahuan ibuku dan dimarahi, ralat, dinasehati habis-habisan untuk tidak mempermainkan lagu berbau agama. Itu adalah suatu pencemaran, begitu kata ibuku.

Paham atau tidak aku hanya mengangguk.

Kegiatan misa selesai. Sekaranglah saatnya acara Keluarga Mineth dimulai. Kami berjalan beriringan menuju lapangan kota yang sudah dipasangi atap buatan sebagai tempat berteduh. Tidak ada urutan kegiatan seperti misa di gereja, acara Keluarga Mineth hanyalah acara hiburan untuk menjalin rasa persaudaraan agar semakin akrab. Acara ini sudah berlangsung sejak puluhan tahun yang lalu. Kudengar ide awal diadakannya acara tahunan ini adalah dari pemikiran, _dari pada merayakann Natal hanya bersama keluarga, lebih baik merayakannya dengan orang di seluruh kota_. Pemikiran ini terbentuk karena sewaktu perang, banyak orang tua yang gugur di medan peperangan, sehingga banyak anak Mineth yang terpaksa menjadi yatim piatu. Saat menjelang Natal, gubernur kota Mineth memutuskan untuk mengadakan acara Kalurga Mineth.

Dalam acara Keluarga Mineth, banyak sekali lomba-lomba yang diadakan untuk anak-anak, seperti lomba makan kue jahe super pedas, lomba menangkap balon, lomba membawa kelereng dengan sendok, lomba membuat pohon Natal dari salju, dan masih banyak lagi. Aku sendiri tidak pernah mengikuti lomba-lomba itu, hanya menjadi penyemangat, penonton. Selain itu, banyak sekali makanan yang dibuat oleh para ibu kota Mineth untuk menambah semaraknya acara, semua bisa dinikmati dengan gratis. Aku sangat suka bagian yang ini.

Aku memutuskan untuk duduk di salah satu kursi yang dekat dengan meja aneka kue berwarna. Adikku sudah tidak bersamaku, sehingga aku bisa bersenang-senang sejenak.

Entah sudah berapa lama aku mengamatinya, mengamati anak lelaki tadi. Dia selalu menyendiri dan tidak bergabung dengan anak-anak lain. Aku mengerti, mungkin karena di amsih baru. Tapi biasanya, jika ada anak baru di kota Mineth, mereka akan cepat akrab dan mudah bersosialisasi, apalagi anak lelaki. Namun tidak dengan anak ini.

Tanpa sadar, aku tergerak untuk menyapanya. Kakiku melangkah menuju meja yang dipenuhi dengan buah-buahan segar. Ya sekalian, untuk berkenalan dengan anak itu, juga untuk mencicipi buah-buahan yang membanjir (aku sadar, aku terdengar rakus).

"Hai," sapaku sambil menyunggingkan senyum. Pelajaran moral pertama dari ibuku, jika ingin cepat dekat dengan anak baru, mulailah dengan tersenyum

"Oh, kau? Hai juga. Ternyata kau masih ingat kepadaku?" sahutnya cepat.

"Tentu saja." Aku mengulurkan tanganku, ingin berkenalan. "Aku Hyuuga Hinata. Siapa namamu?"

Lelaki itu membalas uluran tanganku. "Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto."

Aku duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengannya, lalu mengambil buah apel, buah kesukaanku. Aku sebenarnya sedang berusaha untuk tidak terus-terusan memelototi warna lebam di lengannya.

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Naruto saat melihatku menggerogoti apel berwarna merah.

Aku hanya mengangguk, entah mengapa aku malu jika gaya makanku yang cenderung cepat dilihat oleh anak lain, jadi aku berusaha untuk memelankannya (meski pun sulit, aku sudah terbiasa makan dengan cepat).

"Bagaimana rasa kue jahe tadi malam? Kau sudah memakannya, kan?" Aku mengambil sembarang pertanyaan agar suasana tidak canggung. Pelajaran moral nomor dua dari ibuku, jangan membuat kekosongan dalam percakapan dengan lawan bicaramu jika tidak ingin dianggap sebagai anak yang membosankan dan akhirnya ditinggal.

"Rasanya enak, aku hampir menghabiskannya sendiri jika tidak ditegur ibuku."

Mendengar ibunya disebut, pikiranku tiba-tiba teringat akan kejadian tadi malam, tapi aku berusaha untuk mengusir ingatan tersebut.

"Kau tidak ingin ikut lomba?"

Naruto tampak berpikir. "Sebenarnya aku ingin ikut, tapi aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang lomba di sini. kau sendiri tidak ikut?"

"Aku malas ikut, aku lebih suka makan kue," jawabku mengakui. Setelah menjawabnya seperti itu, aku menggigit lidahku. Aku mengeluh. Sekarang Naruto jadi tahu jika aku anak yang suka makan, padahal awalnya aku ingin terlihat sebagai anak yang cool. Pelajaran moral nomor tiga dari ibuku, pikirkan dulu baik-baik sebelum mengatakan sesuatu jika tidak ingin menyesali ucapanmu yang sudah terlanjur keluar.

Naruto tertawa. Entah mengapa, aku suka mendengar tawanya.

"Kalau begitu, aku ingin ikut lomba membuat pohon Natal dari salju, sepertinya menyenangkan."

"Aku akan menyemangatimu, Naruto," sahutku sambil mengunyah sisa apel.

Kami berdua kemudian berjalan untuk bergabung dengan anak-anak yang mengikuti lomba membuat pohon Natal dari salju.

Lomba dimulai, aku menonton dari tepi lapangan. Bersorak bersama penonton yang lain, hanya menyemangati Naruto, tidak peduli dengan lirikan aneh dari beberapa orang yang ada di sampingku.

Anak-anak bersemangat sekali membuat pohon Natal, begitu juga dengan Naruto. Baru kali ini aku melihatnya gembira. Dan aku menyukai itu.

Ketika waktu sudah habis, para orang tua akan memilih pohon Natal mana yang paling bagus. Mereka adalah juri dadakan yang sudah menilai selama bertahun-tahun. Sayangnya Naruto tidak menang, padahal menurutku pohon Natalnya cukup bagus.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tidak menang?" tanyaku saat Naruto sudah bergabung denganku.

"Dia tida mungkin bisa menang, Hinata. Orang tuanya tidak mendukungnya di sini." Anak lelaki berambut hitam yang ada di sampingkulah yang menjawab.

Aku tentu saja tidak terima. "Hei! kau jangan menghina anak sembarangan! Ibuku sering mengatakan padaku jika—"

"Kata ibuku," balas anak lelaki itu dengan nada mencemooh.

"Sudahlah, Hinata. Dia memang benar. Ayo kita pergi dari sini. Kemarin aku menemukan tempat yang bagus untuk bersantai," ajak Naruto. "Jangan lupa bawa kue dan buah yang banyak. Kita bisa berpesta di sana," tambahnya sambil berbisik, membuatku terkikik geli dengan ajakannya.

Tapi aku menurut.

Ternyata Naruto mengajakku ke tempat di dekat hutan kota. Banyak pepohonan tertutup salju di sini, walhasil seperti mangkuk yang ditumpahi ice cream. Pemandangan di sini juga lumayan bagus.

"Wow!" aku terpesona.

"Indah, kan?"

Kami berdua melanjutkan kegiatan dengan memakan kue jahe dan buah-buahan. Di saat-saat hening seperti ini, aku jadi kepikiran tentang sesuatu.

"Mengapa kamu tidak marah dihina seperti itu?"

Naruto tampak bingung. "Dihina?"

"Iya. Anak tadi menghinamu, kamu tidak marah?"

Naruto kemudian tersenyum, yang bagiku lebih seperti senyum pahit. "Aku sudah sering mendengarnya."

"Bagaimana dengan orang tuamu?" tanyaku langsung.

"Mereka baik-baik saja." Dahi Naruto berkerut. "Kenapa kau menanyakan hal yang aneh seperti itu?"

"Orang tuamu tidak bertengkar, kan?" selidikku.

Untuk sesaat, apel yang ada hendak dimakannya menggantung di udara. Dua detik kemudian Naruto tertawa. "Orang tuaku tidak bertengkar, Hinata. Mereka memang sering begitu, tapi mereka akan kembali seperti biasanya."

Aku tidak percaya.

"Lalu kenapa orang tuamu tidak datang di acara Keluarga Mineth? Kenapa kau datang sendiri?" Rasa penasaran menggangguku. Kadang-kadang aku cukup sebal dengan sikapku yang ingin serba tahu seperti ini.

Naruto—meskipun reaksinya sedikit terkejut—tertawa lagi. "Orang tuaku sedang sibuk membersihkan rumah. Rumah yang kami tinggali sangat kotor, mungkin sudah lama tidak ditempati?" dia menatapku. "Jadi aku disuruh oleh ibuku untuk menghadiri misa dan acara ini sendirian."

Aku tidak percaya—season dua.

"Kulihat di tanganmu ada sesuatu berwarna ungu. Seperti bekas luka, seperti habis dipukul."

Kali ini Naruto tidak tertawa. Dia lalu meletakkan buah jeruk yang semula dimakannya.

"Oh, ini? Tadi malam, aku terpeleset di kamar mandi. Tak sengaja lenganku membentur pinggiran bak, jadi seperti ini," Naruto menjelaskan, yang kemudian—seperti biasa—diakhiri dengan cengiran khasnya.

Aku tidak percaya—season tiga. Tapi aku tidak menanyainya lagi. Naruto kemudian bercerita tentang dongeng anak-anak yang pernah dibacanya dengan penuh semangat kepadaku, sementara aku hanya separuh mendengarku. Otakku sedang disibukkan oleh hal lain.

Kami bercerita dan bercanda sampai sore hari. Entah mengapa di samping Naruto aku merasa hangat dan nyaman, padahal cuaca sedang dingin-dinginnya.

Melihat Naruto yang selalu ceria dan bersemangat membuatku ingin memiliki kepribadian sepertinya juga. Aku begitu mengagumi sosoknya. Saat kami berpisah, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadanya.

"Naruto?" panggilku di tengah salju yang turun tipis-tipis.

Punggung tanpa syal itu berbalik. Sebenarnya aku ingin memberikan syal berwarna merah yang terlilit di leherku—syal buatan tangan dari ibuku—supaya dia tidak kedinginan, tapi tiba-tiba aku urung memberikannya. Aku masih ragu-ragu.

"Ada apa, Hinata?"

"Hati-hati," jawabku akhirnya. Aku melambaikan tangan kepada Naruto yang dibalasnya dengan lambaian penuh semangat pula.

Waktu itu aku masih belum terlalu mengerti, bahwa jawaban-jawaban yang diberikannya kepadaku tadi adalah kebohongan yang diucapkannya untuk yang pertama kali.

 **.**

 **TO**

 **.**

 _Salju pada Natal ke lima belas berjatuhan, mendinginkan napas yang semula panas_

 _Sebab terbumbui oleh sejuta amarah yang terus membuncah_

 _Dalam dada manusia, tak ubahnya ada iblis yang durhaka_

 _Tidak terlalu mengerti, ibliskah atau manusia itu sendiri_

 _Yang gembira merayakan dosa, berpesta pora di segenap penjuru dunia_

 _Kami di sini selalu berdoa:_

" _Dan apabila keinginan itu telah dibuahi, ia melahirkan dosa; dan apabila dosa itu sudah matang, ia melahirkan maut." [Yakobus, 1:15]_

 **.**

Memasuki SMA kelas satu. Aku sangat bahagia karena aku sudah tumbuh lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya. Rambutku juga menjadi lebih panjang. Kedewasaanku juga semakin meningkat.

Uzumaki Naruto.

Sebuah nama yang sangat akrab di telingaku selama ini. Sejak mengobrol di dekat hutan enam tahun yang lalu, aku sangat dekat dengannya. Kami biasa berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersama, mengerjakan tugas bersama, dan terkadang jika ada waktu luang kami menyempatkan diri ke hutan itu lagi. Semua itu terjadi hingga akhir masa SMP.

Karena sekarang kami sudah duduk di tingkat yang lebih tinggi dan mengerti kesibukan masing-masing, bermain bersama atau pergi ke hutan rasanya sudah tidak mungkin. Rasanya tentu saja konyol, kami sudah terbilang lebih dewasa, sudah tidak jaman lagi melakukan hal-hal seperti itu. Meski pun begitu, harus kuakui bahwa kadang-kadang aku merindukan masa-masa kami bisa bercanda tanpa ada beban.

 _Lelaki yang berani mencuri hatiku_. Demikian aku menamainya. Kusadari jika aku sekarang lebih mirip dengan _stalker_ , remaja yang diam-diam menguntit seseorang, padahal yang kuuntit adalah temanku sendiri. Meski temanku sendiri, sayangnya kelas kami berbeda.

Aku sering mengamatinya ketika dia bermain basket bersama teman-temannya sepulang sekolah. Diam-diam aku merasa prihatin ketika dia mendapat nilai ulangan jelek, aku jadi tergerak untuk membantunya, walau seperti yang sudah kuketahui, dia akan menolak bantuanku dengan alasan dia ingin menjadi murid yang melakukan pekerjaan dengan benar, bukan menyontek saat ulangan atau copy-paste dari buku teman. Dia ingin bisa dengan kekuatannya sendiri. Oke aku sadar, aku sudah memberi solusi yang buruk kepada temanku sendiri. Mohon untuk tidak ditiru.

Di SMA aku dan Naruto sudah tidak sering berangkat dan pulang bersama lagi, dengan alasan kelas kami berbeda dan pergaulan kami juga sudah berbeda. Tapi meski begitu, kami berdua masih sering menyempatkan diri untuk jalan-jalan ketika hari libur, _sharing_ masalah tugas sekolah atau bahkan—seperti yang sering kami lakukan akhir-akhir ini—memperbincangkan masalah seputar keluarga.

Semuanya lumayan damai, sampai berita buruk itu terjadi. di sebuah musim panas. Ayah Naruto meninggal.

Aku tidak terlalu mengerti bagaimana kronologi kejadian tersebut, tapi kata Naruto ayahnya menderita penyakit sesak napas sudah sejak lama, jadi ketika ayahnya menghembuskan napas terakhirnya, Naruto tidak terlalu sedih. Namun dari nada suara yang Naruto ucapkan, aku tahu sesuatu hal yang pasti, dia sedang berbohong, karena di malam ayah Naruto meninggal, dari kamarku aku mendengar suara lelaki dan wanita dewasa sedang bertengkar—kali ini lebih keras dan berisik dari biasanya—sampai suara perabot rumah tangga (sekarang aku sudah tahu kalau suara itu adalah perabot rumah tangga) yang pecah ke lantai berkali-kali. Esoknya, ada luka baru di kaki Naruto. Aku berteori bahwa ayah Naruto malam itu sedang mabuk. Tapi aku tidak menuntut akan cerita Naruto lagi. Aku—seperti yang sering kulakukan—hanya mengangguk mendengarnya, pura-pura mempercayai ceritanya.

Karena selama ini ayah Naruto yang membiayai sekolahnya, maka ketika ayahnya sudah tiada, Naruto-lah yang sekarang harus membiayai tanggungan sekolahnya sendiri. Ibu Naruto tidak bisa diandalkan. Sejak suaminya meninggal, ibu Naruto seperti menderita gangguan mental, seperti orang yang sedang sakit jiwa, tapi untungnya dia tidak sering-sering kumat, hanya menjerit-jerit sambil melempar benda-benda yang ada di dekatnya, tidak sampai keluar rumah dan mengganggu tetangga.

Orang tuaku juga mengetahuinya. Mereka ingin memasukkan ibu Naruto ke rumah sakit jiwa, tapi Naruto menolaknya dengan keras. Dia memang sangat kepala batu jika itu menyangkut tentnag ibunya. Dia bilang, dia masih sanggup merawat ibunya sendiri, ibunya hanya sedikit depresi karena ditinggal oleh ayahnya. Selain itu, orang tuaku juga hendak membantu meringankan biaya sekolah Naruto, tetapi—seperti yang sudah kuketahui dengan baik—Naruto menolak dengan halus bantuan tersebut.

"Aku tidak ingin mengandalkan orang lain untuk masalah yang bisa kuselesaikan sendiri. Aku masih mampu dan kuat bekerja, jadi tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan," begitu kata Naruto ketika aku menanyakannya.

Dan semua hal itu membuatku semakin mengagumi sosok Naruto. Semua kebohongannya—meski bagiku cukup menyakitkan—membuatku bersimpati sekaligus percaya kepadanya. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menjelaskan perasaanku kepada Naruto, tapi aku tetap mempercayainya. Aku harus mengaku jika aku telah jatuh cinta kepadanya.

Sayangnya karena Naruto yang harus bekerja seusai sekolah, hubungan kami menjadi renggang. Tidak ada lagi acara curhat masalah keluarga atau sekedar bercanda. Hari-hariku disibukkan dengan mengajari adikku yang sudah mulai mengikutiku, menjadi seorang anak yang membutuhkan bimbingan dalam belajar. Walau berat saat pertama kali menyadari kekosongan di setiap waku luangku, tapi bagiku sudah tidak apa-apa, ini semua juga demi kebaikan kami berdua.

Di sekolah, aku termasuk anak yang tidak terlalu popular. Bukannya sombong, meski aku selalu mendapat peringkat satu di kelas, tapi aku bukan murid yang menonjol. Apalagi di kalangan anak lelaki, namun selama seminggu terakhir, ada seorang lelaki baru yang tengah memasuki kehidupanku.

Namanya Uchiha Sasuke. Seorang anak lelaki berambut hitam yang sangat tampan. Dia anak yang juga pintar. Kudengar dia selalu mendapat juara satu di kelasnya dan namanya selalu diajukan oleh sekolah jika ada lomba atau olimpiade seputar mata pelajaran. Di luar, teman-temanku sekelas memandangnya sebagai murid yang aneh. Pendiam dan antisosial. Berbanding terbalik dengan Naruto yang bodoh (hei, aku tidak menghinanya, ini adalah kenyataan), ceria, bersemangat, dan mempunyai banyak kawan. Tapi aku tidak terlalu mempercayai kata-kata temanku yang sering bergosip. Aku tipe anak yang pendiam dan mengobservasi sesuatu dengan bijaksana sebelum berkata. Dia juga berasal dari keluarga yang terpandang di kota Mineth, selain keluargaku tentunya.

Kami menjadi dekat karena sebuah insiden kecil. Waku itu aku sedang meminjam buku paket ke perpustakaan, lumayan banyak. Tak disangka, di sebuah belokan aku betabrakan dengan seseorang. Rupanya dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Buku-buku kami berhamburan dan bercampur. Tidak tahu mana yang seharusnya bukuku atau buku Sasuke, karena ternyata dia juga membawa buku paket yang sama denganku. Karena bel masuk sudah menjerit, tanpa banyak cincong lagi aku dan Sasuke memilih dengan sembarangan buku masing-masing.

Esoknya saat istirahat, Sasuke datang ke kelasku untuk menukar buku paket yang ternyata bukan miliknya, terbukti dari nomor seri setelah dicocokkan dengan catatan sang penjaga perpustakaan. Ketika aku sudah di rumah, buku paket itu kubuka. Ternyata di dalamnya ada selembar puisi yang isinya adalah sebuah pernyataan cinta.

Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Ini pertama kalinya aku mengalami hal semacam ini. setelah membaca puisi tersebut, harus kuakui bahwa Sasuke ternyata anak yang cukup romantis.

Tidak berhenti sampai di situ saja. Sasuke kemudian meminta nomor ponselku. Kami jadi sering berhubungan. Setiap pulang sekolah, kami pulang bersama. Aku tidak bisa menghindarinya. Dia adalah anak yang permintaannya tidak bisa untuk ditolak. Kadang-kadang, Sasuke mengajakku ke perpustakaan kota untuk meminjam buku pelajaran atau novel, berhubung aku hobi membaca.

Dan puncaknya adalah pada saat hari terakhir sekolah, sebelum esok harinya akan dirayakan Natal, di saat kami pulang sekolah bersama.

Di tepi jalan yang teramat sepi, Sasuke memintaku untuk berhenti.

"Hinata, maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

Pacar?

Mendengar kata itu disebut nyaris membuatku malu setengah mati. Aku belum pernah berpacaran sama sekali. Jujur. Akan tetapi, aku tahu persis bagaimana sebenarnya perasaanku terhadap Sasuke.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa menerimamu. Ada seseorang yang lebih dulu ada di dalam hatiku, dan itu bukanlah dirimu, Sasuke. Maaf."

Sasuke tampak mematung sejenak, berusaha mencerna ucapanku barusan. Dia lalu tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa, Hinata. Aku tidak pernah memaksa kok."

Sekarang aku yang ganti tersenyum. "Oh, iya. Sasuke, ada temanku yang ternyata naksir sama kamu selama ini," ucapku santai.

Sasuke tersentak kaget. "Siapa?" tanyanya sambil menoleh kepadaku.

"Kamu kenal anak perempuan yang pernah menumpahkan saos di baju kamu ketika awal masuk sekolah?"

"Anak berambut merah muda itu?" tanyanya lagi, memastikan.

"Iya," jawabku singkat.

Dan jawabanku tersebut mengakhiri percakapan singkat di antara kami.

Aku sendiri sebenarnya tidak terlalu mengerti bagaimana aku bisa seberani ini mengatakan penolakan secara langsung. Sebenarnya sejak awal aku sudah curiga jika Sasuke memiliki perasaan tertentu kepadaku—mungkin aku terlalu kepedean—tapi begitulah. Kejujuran adalah pelajaran moral nomor dua puluh tiga yang kuanut dari ibuku (jangan tanyakan kenapa bisa sepanjang ini pelajaran moralnya, aku juga tidak tahu).

Terlepas dari itu semua, dalam hatiku aku sadar, aku hanya mencintai Naruto seorang.

 **.**

 **HEAR**

 **.**

 _Ada yang aneh dengan fenomena yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini_

 _Seolah ingin mengatakan bahwa dunia akan segera berakhir esok hari_

 _Manusia-manusia berdosa lantas ketakutan, tangan mereka saling berpegangan_

 _Entah kepada teman atau lawan, semuanya telah terlupakan_

 _Damai, setiap hati yang bersatu menjadi cahaya lilin seribu_

 _Kami di sini kembali merapal doa:_

" _Jangan takut! Aku adalah Yang Awal dan Yang Akhir, dan Yang Hidup. Aku telah mati, namun lihatlah, Aku hidup, sampai selama-lamanya dan Aku memegang segala kunci maut dan kerajaan maut." [Wahyu, 1: 17-18]_

 **.**

Aku tiba di rumah pukul lima sore. Kelas tiga adalah tingkatan yang bagiku sangat merepotkan. Aku harus mengikuti les tambahan untuk persiapan ujian nanti, padahal besok sudah masuk waktu Natal. Seharusnya para guru memberi kami jeda istirahat untuk mendinginkan kepala, tetapi nyatanya otak kami diperas sedemikian rupa.

 _Ah, sudahlah_. Lebih baik aku segera mandi, lalu mempersiapkan diri untuk pergi ke gereja; menjalani misa di malam Natal. Beruntung, aku masih kuat menjalani rutinan puasa untuk mempersiapkan diri di hari suci ini.

Salju meleleh lagi. Aku mendongak ke langit dan kurasakan butiran es seputih kapur itu menyentuh pipiku. Dingin. Menggigit. Aku mengetatkan jaket tebal dan syal merah kesayanganku saat memasuki gereja.

Entah mengapa, dari tahun ke tahun, aku merasa ada yang sedikit aneh dengan suasana Natal. Di gereja saat ini, kesunyian tidak terlalu mendominasi. Bahkan sulit menemukan bagian yang tepat untuk sekedar khusyuk menjalani misa. Ada banyak yang mengobrol, meski berbisik-bisik, tetapi ini sungguh mengganggu sekali. Namun, aku tidak bisa menyuruh mereka untuk diam karena aku sadar aku bukan siapa-siapa.

Saat kami selesai misa, aku keluar dari gereja ketika suasana sudah sepi karena aku harus mengikuti rapat untuk acara Keluarga Mineth besok, bersama dengan teman-teman seumuranku. Tidak disangka, aku sudah sedewasa ini.

Ada yang menungguku.

Aku menyadari hal ini saat aku sudah berada di halaman gereja. Seorang anak lelaki berambut pirang tampak menyandarkan punggungnya di tembok.

"Mau berjalan-jalan sebentar?" ajaknya sambil menyunggingkan seulas senyuman yang menggoda.

"Tentu saja," balasku singkat.

Sesungguhnya aku sedang merasa gugup sekali. Sangat jarang Naruto mengajakku pergi di malam-malam Natal. Aku tahu jika kami berdua hanya berjalan-jalan, tapi dadaku tidak bisa berhenti menggemakan degup jantung yang menggila.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu? Nilaimu baik-baik saja?"

Pertanyaan basa-basi. Namun, aku hanya mengikuti alur pembicaraan.

"Seperti yang kau ketahui dengan baik."

"Syukurlah."

"Kau tidak bekerja malam ini?"

"Bekerja? Ini malam Natal, Hinata." Naruto tertawa.

Ups, aku salah mengangkat tema pembicaraan. Aku lupa. Sial. Image-ku jadi berantakan.

"Kulihat akhir-akhir ini kau sering bersama Sasuke, ada apa?"

Aku mulai mencium bau-bau aneh.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," jawabku singkat. Dalam hati aku senang.

Naruto cemberut. Ini adalah ekspresi yang sangat jarang terlihat. Dia jadi lucu dan menggemaskan. Aku ingin mengerjainya.

"Mm, Sasuke mengajakku pedekate hari-hari kemarin."

"Lalu?" Nadanya ketus. Oke, aku mulai berhasil.

"Dia kemudian mengajakku pacaran pulang sekolah tadi," ucapku santai, sesantai langkah kakiku yang semakin ringan.

Naruto berhenti. "Apa?"

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanyaku, pura-pura bingung.

Naruto sepertinya sadar. "Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin bertanya saja."

Akan tetapi, aku tahu pasti apa yang sedang terjadi.

Percakapan selanjutnya menjadi membosankan. Aku bertanya beberapa hal yang dijawab Naruto dengan nada seperti orang yang marah.

Akhirnya, di ujung jalan tempat kami seharusnya berpisah, aku sudah tidak tahan lagi.

"Naruto, kalau kau ingin berkata jika kau kesal atau cemburu saat aku dekat dengan Sasuke, bilang saja."

"Kesal? Cemburu?" Naruto tertawa lagi. "Itu lucu sekali, Hinata."

"Kenapa? Kau tidak mau mengaku?"

"Kalau kau sekarang berpacaran dengan Sasuke, aku ikut bahagia mendengarnya."

Aku merasa kecewa.

"Kau tidak ingin tahu bagaimana jawabanku?"

Naruto diam sebentar. "Tidak, itu tidak perlu. Itu tidak penting."

Tidak penting? Aku hanya menghela napas.

Seandainya kamu tahu bagaimana perasaanku kepadamu, Naruto… Dan seandainya kamu tidak berbohong seperti ini lagi, seperti yang sudah sering kau lakukan… Pasti syal berwarna merah ini sudah kuberikan kepadamu sejak dulu.

Malam itu aku pulang dengan perasaan putus asa.

 **.**

 **ANNYTHING**

 **.**

 _Salju pada Natal ke dua puluh berguguran, mengucurkan tangisan_

 _Sebab telah melihat macam-macam kerusakan yang terjadi, di bumi yang dicintai_

 _Manakala manusia sudah tidak sanggup lagi untuk berjalan atau pun berlari_

 _Biarkan kepasrahan yang bergerak menyelimuti_

 _Menadahkan tangan, meminta untuk diampuni_

 _Kami di sini masih saja berdoa:_

" _Tetapi Allah yang kaya dengan rahmat, oleh karena kasih-Nya yang besar, yang dilimpahkan-Nya kepada kita, telah menghidupkan kita bersama-sama dengan Kristus, sekali pun kita telah mati oleh kesalahan-kesalahan kita, oleh kasih karunia kamu diselamatkan di dalam Kristus Yesus. Ia telah membangkitkan kita juga dan memberikan tempat bersama-sama dengan Dia di Sorga, supaya pada masa yang akan datang Ia menunjukkan kepada kita kekayaan kasih karunia-Nya yang melimpah-limpah sesuai dengan kebaikan-Nya terhadap kita dalam Kristus Yesus. Sebab karena kasih karunia kamu diselamatkan oleh iman; itu bukan hasil usahamu, tetapi pemberian Allah, itu bukan hasil pekerjaanmu, jangan ada orang yang memegahkan diri." [Efesus, 2: 4-9]_

 **.**

Musim dingin pada perayaan Natal ke dua puluh adalah musim dingin terparah sepanjang ingatanku.

Setelah lulus dari SMA, aku melanjutkan pendidikanku ke bangku perkuliahan, di luar kota Mineth. Sebenarnya aku bisa memilih untuk kuliah di kota Mineth, tetapi jurusan di sini tidak ada yang cocok dengan pilihanku, jadilah aku memilih untuk kuliah di luar kota. Sementara Naruto, dia memilih bekerja. Tentu saja ini semua bukan hanya terjadi karena keadaan ekonomi. Naruto harus mengurus ibunya.

Hal yang paling kusesali adalah keputusanku memilih kuliah di luar kota. Betapa beratnya harus berpisah dengan Naruto. Akan tetapi, bagaimana lagi, ini juga demi masa depanku.

Kabar buruk untuk musim dingin kali ini adalah, ibu Naruto meninggal. Dia meninggal di rumahnya sendiri karena bunuh diri. Lucunya, aku mengetahui kenyataan ini bukan dari Naruto sendiri.

 _"Apa yang menyebabkan ibumu meninggal?"_ tanyaku ketika aku sudah berada di kota Mineth untuk menghadiri pemakaman ibu Naruto. Aku sengaja izin satu hari tidak masuk kuliah.

 _"Dia selama ini menderita penyakit asma, aku baru tahu hal ini menjelang kematiannya,"_ jawab Naruto dengan wajah sedih.

Tentu saja aku tidak percaya dengan ucapannya, tetapi karena melihat raut wajahnya yang betul-betul terpukul, aku tidak menuntut.

 _"Aku turut berduka cita, Naruto,"_ kataku akhirnya.

Sesudah itu, aku mengkonfirmasi perihal penyebab ibu Naruto meninggal kepada ayahku. Begitulah aku tahu cerita sebenarnya.

Aku pulang lagi ke kota Mineth ketika liburan Natal dimulai. Ketika acara Keluarga Mineth diadakan lagi, seperti biasa, aku dan Naruto pergi menghadirinya. Kami berdua lebih banyak diam. Dan sejujurnya, ini membuatku risih.

Acara Keluarga Mineth tidak seramai sebelumnya. Tidak banyak lagi keluarga atau pun anak-anak yang mengikutinya. Mungkin karena kemajuan dalam bidang hiburan membuat mereka lebih memilih untuk berlibur ke wahana permainan atau wisata-wisata popular lainnya.

"Hinata, ayo kita pergi ke dekat hutan lagi," ajak Naruto tiba-tiba. Waktu itu, aku sedang menikmati kue jahe yang entah mengapa rasanya menjadi pahit di mulutku.

Aku hanya menurut. Sebetulnya pikiranku sedang kacau, tidak bisa menikmati acara Keluarga Mineth dengan tenang, terganggu dengan bayang-bayang ibu Naruto yang sering berteriak-teriak jika tengah malam. Semuanya begitu menancap dalam memoriku. Sulit sekali untuk dihapus. Dan mengingatnya membuatku berpikir, betapa sepinya hidup Naruto sekarang.

"Kita tidak membawa kue atau buah-buahan seperti dulu lagi?" tanyaku, berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Terserah," balas Naruto singkat.

Aku akhirnya memutuskan untuk membawa buah apel saja, sementara Naruto membawa kue jahe. Kami berdua lalu berjalan beriringan, tanpa bicara, lagi.

"Aku jadi ingat waktu kita kecil dulu," kataku ketika sudah sampai di tempat. Tempat ini tidak banyak berubah. Meski pohonnya tidak selebat dulu, tetapi udaranya masih segar, sesegar salju yang turun tadi malam.

Naruto memaksakan tawa. "Aku tidak terlalu ingat. Itu sudah lama sekali."

Itu benar, tetapi aku masih ingat. Mungkin ingatan wanita lebih tajam daripada lelaki? Aku sendiri tidak tahu.

"Bagaimana kuliahmu?"

"Baik, tahun depan aku sudah memulai skripsi," jawabku sesantai mungkin. Bertanya masalah kesibukan masing-masing jadi terasa kaku setelah tadinya hanya diam.

"Kau sendiri? Bagaimana prospekmu ke depannya? Kau tidak mungkin hanya akan mendekam di toko atau restoran saja, kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak, biarpun begini, aku masih memiliki semangat untuk meraih mimpiku, Hinata."

"Memangnya, apa sebenarnya yang kau impikan?"

"Menjadi orang sukses, tidak merepotkan orang lain, terutama aku tidak mau lagi merepotkan ayahmu. Hutangku sudah banyak."

"Itu bukan hutang. Ayahku hanya berniat membantumu, tidak lebih. Dia tidak meminta bayaran darimu, Naruto. Jadi, kau ingin sesukses apa?"

"Entahlah. Bekerja di kantoran?"

Aku tertawa. "Membuka usaha warung?"

Kali ini Naruto yang tertawa. "Kau pikir aku tipe orang yang senang berdagang, Hinata?"

"Yeah. Wajahmu lumayan, tidak terlalu buruk untuk memikat orang agar menjadi pelanggan yang setia."

"Jadi, aku tampan?"

Wajahku bersemu merah. "Aku tidak menyebutmu tampan, tapi lumayan."

Kami akhirnya bisa tertawa bersama seperti dulu lagi. Kue jahe dan buah apel sama sekali tidak tersentuh. Betapa menyenangkannya bisa tertawa seperti ini. aku ingin setiap hari begini, tetapi aku tahu itu tidaklah mungkin.

"Terima kasih, Hinata."

"Memangnya aku memberimu apa?"

"Memberi gurauan, membuatku bahagia lagi."

Hatiku berkedut mendengarnya. Jantungku memompa habis-habisan. Ya ampun, Naruto…

"Aku hanya khawatir kau masih memikirkan ibumu."

Mendengarku berkata "ibumu" membuat suasana percakapan yang sudah susah payah kubuat hangat, kini menjadi luntur. Ah, bodohnya aku.

"Cukup sering. Tadinya aku berpikir, bahwa aku tidak akan apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja. ayahku meninggal saja aku tidak terlalu sedih. Kupikir karena aku masih memiliki ibu, jadi aku tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Akan tetapi, saat ibuku yang pergi… aku harus mengaku jika sekarang aku tidak baik-baik saja."

Ini adalah percakapan terpanjang selama lima tahun terakhir. Sekaligus percakapan yang mengandung curahan terdalam di antara kami. Sekarang aku bahagia karena Naruto sudah mulai mempercayaiku lagi, mengeluarkan isi hatinya kepadaku lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa. Memang butuh waktu yang lama untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa orang terdekat kita sudah tiada," balasku sok bijaksana.

Dan ini membuatku sadar, betapa Naruto sangat menyayangi ibunya, meski dulu dia sering dipukuli, sering dibentak, sering dilempari dengan perabotan rumah sampai terluka, atau Naruto yang harus kewalahan menghadapi ibunya ketika sedang kumat; namun, Naruto tetap menyayanginya. Jika tidak, dia tidak akan sulit melupakan ibunya, kan?

Detik ini aku mengaku, aku ingin menjadi seseorang yang bagi Naruto, sama seperti ibunya. Aku ingin dianggap penting dalam kehidupannya. Aku ingin disayangi seperti ibunya.

 _Jika tidak sekarang, lalu kapan?_

 _Jika aku tidak segera berkata yang sejujurnya, lalu bagaimana?_

 _Jika tidak saat ini, lalu kapan?_

 _Jika aku tidak cepat-cepat mengaku, lalu bagaimana?_

Aku, masih mengenakan syal berwarna merah hasil buatanku sendiri (aku belajar kepada ibuku untuk merajutnya dan hasilnya tidak terlalu buruk, begitulah ceritanya) dan aku berinisiatif untuk memberikannya kepada Naruto sebagai tanda perasaanku kepadanya, selain untuk kado Natal tentunya (karena selama ini aku hanya memberinya kado yang tidak bermutu, seperti sikat gigi, mainan anak-anak, sabuk celana, pajangan dinding, dan lain sebagainya; yang ngomong-ngomong, membuatku malu saat mengingatnya).

Aku mulai ingin berbicara, tetapi Naruto mendahuluiku.

"Hinata," panggilnya lirih. Nada suaranya terdengar serius. "Aku mengajakmu ke sini karena aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Aku sudah memikirkan banyak hal selama dua minggu terakhir ini," lanjutnya kemudian, lebih keras dan penuh ketekadan di dalamnya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Jeda cukup panjang.

"Aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke luar kota setelah Natal ini."

 _Jleb._

 _Aww._

Hatiku tiba-tiba terasa perih. Ada sesuatu yang tak kasat mata di dalam diriku yang jatuh secara mengejutkan.

"K-kau akan pergi? Mengapa?"

Sebenarnya aku ingin bertanya _"ke mana?"_ , tetapi lidahku terselib oleh kecepatan pikiranku yang ingin serba tahu.

"Iya, aku akan pergi. Mengejar pendidikan yang bagiku pasti sudah ketinggalan, sambil bekerja di tempat yang lebih layak, yang mendukung biaya pendidikanku nanti tentunya. Aku sudah mengumpulkan cukup banyak uang untuk biaya pendaftaran, jadi tidak usah dipikirkan."

"Tidak masalah." Dadaku masih terasa sakit. "Aku senang kau masih mau menempuh pendidikan, itu bagus. Aku mendukungmu."

Syal yang melilit leherku terasa dingin. Dan sangat dingin.

"Terima kasih, Hinata."

"Jadi, mulai besok kau tidak ada di Mineth lagi?" Aku berharap suaraku tidak terdengar sedih.

"Tentu saja tidak."

Selama sekitar satu menit, hanya suara embusan angin yang ada.

"Kapan kau akan kembali?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin saat aku sudah sukses nanti?"

Dan kata-kata itu membuatku takut, bagaimana jika Naruto tidak pernah kembali?

"Apakah kau bisa berjanji akan kembali ke kota ini?"

"Aku janji akan kembali ke kota ini." Naruto mulai memasang wajah serius lagi. "Hinata, aku memiliki satu permintaan terakhir untukmu. Bisakah kau nanti mengatakannya kepadaku?"

"Permintaan apa?"

"Berjanjilah dulu kau akan mengatakannya kepadaku."

Permintaan yang aneh, tetapi aku menurutinya saja. "Aku janji."

"Katakan kepadaku, _'aku tidak pernah mencintaimu, Naruto'_."

Mataku membulat mendengar permintaannya kepadaku. Itu mustahil untuk bisa kukatakan.

"Naruto… sepertinya aku tidak bisa mengatakannya," ucapku pelan.

"Hinata, kau sudah berjanji kepadaku untuk mengatakannya." Suara Naruto terdengar tegas.

Oh, ini berat. Sangat berat. Bagaimana mungkin Naruto bisa menyuruhku untuk mengatakan hal yang berbalik dengan yang aku rasakan?

"Mengapa kau ingin aku mengatakannya kepadamu?" aku menuntut.

Naruto menghela napas panjang terlebih dahulu sebelum menjawab. Matanya dipenjamkan. "Karena aku tidak ingin merasa berat saat meninggalkan kota ini."

Perlahan-lahan, aku mulai paham. Ada beberapa potongan perasaan yang kucoba untuk kusatukan.

Kugigit bibirku, berusaha untuk tidak menitikkan air mata saat berkata, "Aku tidak pernah mencintaimu, Naruto."

"Terima kasih lagi, Hinata. Kata-katamu tadi, sangat menenangkanku. Aku tidak ragu lagi untuk pergi."

Oh, Naruto. Seandainya kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku kepadamu selama ini…

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita pulang."

Naruto mulai berjalan. Namun, yang tampak di mataku hanyalah punggungnya yang berusaha untuk dia tegarkan. Syal yang ada di leherku mengendur begitu saja.

Apakah kita benar-benar akan berpisah? Kita bertemu pada saat Natal, kita berkenalan ketika dinginnya Natal, kita berbagi banyak hal saat Natal, tetapi apakah kita juga harus berpisah pada saat Natal?

Padahal, kita berdua sering merayakan Natal. Namun, mengapa kita juga sering melakukan kebohongan?

 **.**

 **LIES**

 **.**

 _Salju pada natal ke dua puluh lima telah pulih berangsur-angsur_

 _Membangunkan orang yang sibuk tengkurap di balik kasur_

 _Untuk bangkit dan berdiri, meraup air suci_

 _Mengatakan kepada dunia bahwa semuanya telah usai_

 _Tiada yang bernama kebohongan lagi_

 _Kami di sini tetap setia memanjatkan doa:_

" _Jika kita berkata bahwa kita tidak berdosa, maka kita telah menipu diri kita sendiri dan kebenaran tidak ada di dalam kita. Jika kita mengaku dosa kita, maka Ia adalah setia dan adil, sehingga Ia akan mengampuni segala dosa kita dan menyucikan kita dari segala kejahatan. Jika kita berkata, bahwa kita tidak ada berbuat dosa, maka kita membuat Dia menjadi pendusta dan firman-Nya tidak ada di dalam kita." [Yohanes, 1: 8-10]_

 **.**

Aku bangun dari tidurku di pagi hari dengan perasaan hangat. Sehangat yang pernah kurasakan saat _dia_ sudah tidak ada di sekitarku lagi.

Berusaha untuk tidak malas, aku berjalan terseok-seok menuju kamar mandi. Menggosok gigi, menyabun tubuh, dan keramas. Sesudah itu, aku memakai pakaian berwarna serba putih. Rok selutut dan baju lengan panjang. Sarapan sebentar dan berangkat menuju rumah sakit.

Inilah keseharian yang kujalani setelah lulus dari kuliah sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Menjadi asisten dokter di rumah sakit. Pekerjaan yang cukup menyenangkan. Ini memang tidak terlalu sesuai apa yang dulu sering kuimpikan, tetapi minimal mendekati. Aku dulu bercita-cita menjadi dokter profesional. Terserah dokter apa. Sejak kecil, aku suka mengobati orang yang sakit. Melihat mereka sembuh berkat perawatanku rasanya membahagiakan.

Udara dingin di bulan Desember tidak terlalu dingin seperti biasanya. Seolah sengaja memberi asupan kehangatan ke dalam hatiku yang selama ini membeku. Bahkan jaket tebal sudah lama tidak kupakai, berganti dengan sweater tipis yang menggantung di badanku, di balik baju serba putihku, karena kehangatan dari bulan penuh berkah ini saja sudah cukup untuk menyelimutinya.

Sudahlah, abaikan saja puitisasi kegalauanku ini.

Mendekati Natal ke dua puluh lima, tidak kusangka banyak teman-temanku yang sudah menikah. Sakura dengan Sasuke, Ino dengan Sai, bahkan sahabatku yang terkenal pemalas, Shikamaru, sudah bertunangan, dan sekarang tinggal menunggu kapan mereka akan menikah.

Jujur saja, kenyatan tersebut membuat hatiku galau luar biasa.

Ha? Aku? Galau?

Ah, aku jadi membuka aibku sendiri.

Meski satu hari lagi adalah perayaan Natal, tetapi bekerja di rumah sakit memberiku pelajaran berharga: Menolong orang yang sakit tidak memandang hari, apakah itu hari libur atau jadwal resmi kerja.

Seperti biasa, aku berangkat bekerja dengan mengendarai bis. Kota Mineth menjadi kota yang sibuk. Tidak ada lagi keheningan di malam-malam yang suci. Jalan-jalan menjadi ramai dan sering sekali terjadi kemacetan.

Sialnya, pagi ini aku harus menghadapi hal tersebut.

Sudah sekitar lima belas menit berlalu, tetapi bis yang kutumpangi diam di tempat. Padahal, separuh perjalanan tadi lancar-lancar saja, mengapa sekarang menjadi seperti ini?

Oh, ayolah, aku bisa terlambat bekerja.

 _ **Drrrt… Drrrt…**_

Ponsel yang ada di saku bajuku bergetar.

Panggilan dari Dokter Tsunade.

"Halo?"

"Hinata, kenapa kau belum datang?" Suara dokter atasanku ini terdengar galak. Dia memang tipe orang yang seperti itu. Disiplin dan tepat waktu. Jika aku telat, aku pasti akan terkena semprot, tetapi aku akui aku menyukai tipe orang seperti ini.

"Maaf, Dokter. Saya sedang terjebak macet."

"Oh, mungkin itu karena ada kecelakaan yang terjadi tadi. Korbannya akan kuoperasi. Makanya, aku membutuhkanmu sekarang, Hinata. Bisakah kau cepat datang ke sini?"

"Bisa, Dokter. Sepuluh menit lagi, aku pasti akan datang," janjiku.

Setelah mengucapkan "Hari-hati, Hinata", Dokter Tsunade memutuskan sambungan telepon.

Bis sudah mulai berjalan. Aku merasa lega sekaligus cemas.

Pagi-pagi dan sudah ada kecelakaan? Siapakah korban malang itu?

Bukannya aku mencemaskan korban, tetapi aku mencemaskan diriku sendiri yang hanya sarapan sepotong roti. Aku pikir hari ini aku hanya akan mendata kegiatan Dokter Tsunade atau memeriksa persediaan obat di apotek pribadinya, tetapi tenyata tidak. Semoga saja aku bisa maksimal dalam mendampingi Dokter Tsunade. Asal tidak mendampingi wanita yang akan melahirkan, aku siap-siap saja.

Sebelas menit kemudian, tibalah aku di rumah sakit.

"Di mana korban kecelakaan yang dikirim pagi ini?" tanyaku kepada wanita di meja penyambut.

"Ada di ruang ICU, Suster," jawab wanita tersebut.

"Terima kasih."

Kupercepat langkahku. Ada bunyi degup jantung yang mengalun secara tak beraturan. Firasatku sungguh buruk.

"Dokter Tsunade," sapaku kepada seorang wanita berkacamata yang sedang memegang catatan.

"Oh, Hinata?"

"Jam berapa korban kecelakaan nanti akan dioperasi?"

"Setengah jam lagi, aku harus mengurus sesuatu dulu terkait administrasi pasien. Kau cek dulu sekali lagi keadaan pasien, setelah itu laporkan lagi kepadaku. Aku ingin memastikan keadaannya stabil dulu. Walau luka korban tidak sangat parah, tetapi operasi tetap diperlukan untuk mencegah pendarahan pada bagian kepala."

"Baik, Dokter Tsunade. Saya akan memeriksanya," balasku sambil mengambil data yang diberikan Dokter Tsunade.

Dokter Tsunade hanya mengangguk singkat dan berjalan menjauh.

Perlahan, kuputar gagang pintu. Aku tidak mengerti, sejak dari tadi perasaanku tidak enak. Apa yang terjadi?

Ketika aku melihat kea rah ranjang pasien, betapa terkejutnya aku.

Pasien itu adalah… _Naruto_.

Aku segera membekap mulutku agar tidak mengeluarkan suara jeritan yang hampir saja terlontar. Seketika, tubuhku terasa membeku. Mendadak aku merindukan jaket tebalku untuk menghalau suhu dingin yang teramat ekstrim.

 _Mengapa… Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?_

 _Kapan… Mengapa ini bisa menimpanya?_

Hatiku terus mengajukan berjuta bertanyaan yang tidak beraturan. Tidak dapat kujelaskan bagaimana bingungnya, atau khawatirnya perasaanku. Pertemuan pertamaku dengan Naruto jelas tidak kuinginkan seperti ini.

Meski kaget dan terus-menerus dilanda kecemasan yang menggumpal, aku menguatkan diri untuk tidak menitikkan air mata. Aku adalah seorang asisten dokter, aku masih harus menjaga keprofesionalanku dalam menangani pasien. Aku bisa menguasai diri.

Berbekal pengalaman selama bertahun-tahun, aku menyempurnakan data dalam catatan yang diberikan Dokter Tsunade. Setelah selesai, aku urung untuk keluar. Selama beberapa detik, kupandangi wajah yang amat kurindukan ini. Uetapa aku ingin memeluknya, tetapi aku tahu itu tidak mungkin. Untuk detik ini. Belum.

Namun, aku juga tidak tahan. Aku merasa gemas sekaligus takut melihat keadaannya sekarang. Aku ingin menanyakan banyak hal padanya; tentang bagaimana kehidupannya selama di luar kota, tentang cita-citanya, tentang apa yang dimakannya setiap hari, tentang tidurnya apakah nyenyak, tentang—ah, tidak akan habis pertanyaanku sepertinya.

Saat hasratku sudah tidak tertampung lagi, sebelum memutuskan untuk keluar, kucium kening Naruto dengan lembut.

Maaf, Naruto. Aku tidak meminta izin darimu dulu. Aku mengaku jika selama ini aku selalu memimpikanmu dalam setiap tidur—bukan, aku selalu memimpikanmu di setiap hariku.

Dokter Tsunade dan tim operasi sudah siap. Begitu juga denganku.

Selama menjalani operasi, kakiku tidak bisa untuk berhenti bergetar. Mataku terus melirik monitor yang menampilkan denyut jantung. Berdoa kepada Tuhan, semoga di hari Natal yang mulia ini Dia memberi kesembuhan.

Operasi berjalan lancar dan sukses. Aku dan tim operasi merasa lega. Kami bisa merayakan Natal nanti dengan tenang.

Ketika aku keluar dari ruang operasi, aku sudah tidak bisa menahan diri lagi. Untuk pertama kalinya, aku menangis di rumah sakit.

 **.**

 **NATHAL**

 **.**

"Kau ini selalu membuatku cemas, Naruto!"

Itu adalah kalimat pertama yang kuucapkan ketika Naruto sudah sembuh total. Empat hari lamanya dia dirawat di rumah sakit.

Naruto hanya tersenyum menanggapi.

"Apakah kau tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku selama ini? Aku selalu mengirim surat kepadamu, tapi tidak pernah kau balas. Apakah kau sudah melupakan sahabat masa kecilmu ini? Aku hanya ingin tahu bagaimana kabarmu, tapi kau hanya mengirim surat pendek. Aku baik-baik saja, Hinata. Jangan cemas. Hanya itu. Kau membuatku kesal, Naruto! Lalu, tiba-tiba kau kembali dengan keadaan seperti itu… kau ini benar-benar membuatku—"

"Hinata," Naruto menyela. Meski hanya pelan, tetapi itu sudah cukup untuk menghentikan pertanyaanku yang berceceran seperti kertas-kertas berterbangan.

Ups, aku tidak menyangka jika aku akan secerewet ini

Ah, aku jadi malu karena terlalu mengkhawatirkannya.

"Selamat hari Natal," ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum sempurna ke arahku.

Semilir angin menyerbu telapak tanganku yang tidak terlapisi jaket. Langit gelap menjadi atap bagi kami berdua. Kami sedang berada di pekarangan belakang rumahku. Duduk bersebelahan di teras sambil memandangi salju tipis-tipis yang turun.

Naruto telah tumbuh menjadi lebih tinggi. Gaya berdandannya juga jelas berbeda dengan dulu. Dia sekarang mengenakan kaos lengan pendek yang dibalut dengan kemeja kotak-kotak. Tentu saja ditambah dengan jaket tebal.

Untuk istilahku sendiri, Naruto menjadi lebih… _tampan_.

Ups, aku keceplosan.

Bukan. Bukan mulutku atau pikiranku yang keceplosan, tetapi hatiku.

Ternyata selama lima tahun terakhir ini, Naruto menjalani studi selama satu tahun. Semacam kursus. Kemudian, sebelum lulus, dia sudah direkrut menjadi pegawai di sebuah perusahaan besar di luar kota Mineth. Setiap kali mendapat gaji, dia menyisihkan seperempatnya untuk ditabung. Tiga tahun kemudian, Naruto membuka usaha restoran kecil-kecilan sembari masih bekerja di kantor tentunya. Belakangan, restorannya menjadi berkembang dan Naruto memutuskan untuk fokus pada restorannya, sehingga dia berhenti bekerja di perusahaan. Naruto menceritakannya kepada orang tuaku, aku hanya menguping (bodoh, aku ketahuan kalau aku penasaran dengan kisahnya).

Dan di Natal ini, dia ingin pulang ke kota Mineth. Dan begitulah. Meski ada gangguan yang menimpanya, kami berdua akhirnya bisa bertemu kembali.

"Sudah terlambat sejak tiga hari yang lalu, Naruto. Kau ini bodoh sekali."

"Aku tahu, Hinata. Kenapa? Kau tidak senang aku kembali ke Mineth?"

Aku hanya mendengus kesal.

Satu menit ke depan, yang terjadi hanyalah keheningan. Aku menggerak-gerakkan kakiku agar tidak merasa canggung.

"Maafkan aku, Hinata. Selama ini aku sudah berbohong kepadamu. Sejak kita pertama bertemu dulu itu, aku sudah membohongimu."

Aku hanya terdiam mendengarkan, belum berani membuka mulut. Rasa kesalku tiba-tiba saja menghilang entah ke mana.

"Malam itu, sebenarnya—"

"Naruto," aku menyela. "Apakah selama itu aku hanya menelan kebohongan darimu? Apakah kau tidak berpikir aku juga mengetahui yang sebenarnya?" lanjutku getir.

Naruto terbungkam. Dia lalu menghembuskan napas panjang sebelum berkata.

"Maafkan aku, Hinata."

Aku memalingkan wajahku. Tanpa kusadari, mataku terasa perih.

"Dan terima kasih karena kau tidak pernah marah kepadaku karena telah membohongimu selama ini."

Air mata tidak bisa kutahan lagi. Meluncur begitu saja tanpa bisa kubendung.

"Kau kedinginan?" tanya Naruto. Dia melepas jaketnya.

"Tidak," tolakku. Namun, Naruto sudah menanggalkan jaketnya ke tubuhku. "Aku sudah memakai jaket, Naruto. Kau sekarang yang kedinginan."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku lelaki. Aku kuat," jawabnya asal.

Aku memegang syalku lebih kencang lagi. Aku jadi teringat tentang sesuatu. Aku belum memberinya kado Natal.

Perlahan, kulepas syal merahku.

"Ini kado untuk Natal. Tidak kubungkus, maaf. Aku malas membungkusnya," ucapku sambil melingkarkan syal merahku ke leher Naruto.

Naruto hanya mematung.

"Hinata…"

"Dan maaf, syalnya sudah lama, tapi warnanya masih lumayan kok. Sebenarnya… itu adalah kado Natal untuk lima tahun yang lalu."

"Hinata," panggil Naruto. Dia memegang lenganku yang masih membenahi posisi syal.

"Apakah kau mau menikah denganku?"

Sekarang, ganti aku yang membeku. Jantungku berdebar tidak karuan setelah mendengar pertanyaan dari Naruto barusan.

Malu-malu, tapi aku mengangguk.

"Hinata, aku ingin mengaku. Selama ini aku hanya mencintaimu. Tolong, izinkan aku untuk melepas rinduku dengan menciummu."

Wajahku memerah. "S-sebenarnya… Maafkan aku, Naruto. Waktu kau tidak sadar di rumah sakit itu… aku sudah lebih dahulu…"

Sial! Aku bodoh sekali! Mengaku aku harus mengaku kepada Naruto?

Naruto terkejut, tapi hanya sesaat. Dia kemudian tersenyum ke arahku. "Kalau begitu, bolehkah aku meminta untuk dicium saat aku sadar? Aku ingin merasakannya," goda Naruto.

Oh, tidak!

Ya Tuhan…

Naruto, kau benar-benar membuatku gila. Akan tetapi, satu hal yang pasti. Hanya kau yang aku cinta.

 **.**

 **N . A . T . H . A . L**  
 **N** ever **A** ngry **T** o **H** ear **A** nnything **L** ies

 **NA . T . H. AL**

 **NA** ruto **T** o **H** inata **AL** ways


End file.
